Nightwing is Den Mother!
by nickijae
Summary: Set in Young Justice Season 1: What if Tim Drake was Robin? What if Red Tornado was away on a league mission and the team needed someone else to act as a Den Mother. Who better to be a temporary Den Mother than the original Boy Wonder himself!
1. Prologue

**AN: Robin is Tim Drake...set during Young Justice Season 1**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of these characters no matter how much I wish I did!**

The night was dark and cloudy. It was so typical of both Bludhaven and Gotham that Nightwing felt right at home. He was crouched on top of a building observing his city when he heard Batman whisper his name through the comm device in his ear. The comm kept him connected to the rest of the Bat Family in case of emergencies, or if he thought of a new pun.

"What's up Boss?" He replies, chuckling when he heard Bruce's standard growl when he heard the nickname.

"I have a favor to ask you. I need you to be Den Mother for Robin's team for the week. Red Hood has agreed to watch over Bludhaven for you. You start tomorrow at eight a.m."

Nightwing's only response was "huh" before Batman dropped the communication. As he stared at the city he calmly said, "If I have to be there that early then I will be entering with more style than simply walking through the door."

Batman would deny that Nightwing heard him chuckle before replying that he would not expect anything less from the former boy wonder.


	2. Chapter 1

The team was gathered around the the kitchen where M'gann was trying a new cookie recipe. Red Tornado had been called away for a mission, so they were waiting for the replacement Den Mother to appear.

Each member was dealing with their impatience in a different way. Wally was shoveling food in his mouth. Conner was watching static. Artemis was trying to start a fight with Wally. Kaldur was mediating and Robin was trying to hack the Justice League to figure out who they were sending.

The tension was palpable. They heard the Zeta Beam go off, and waited for the computer to announce what Justice League member would be babysitting them for a week. But the computer never announced the visitor. The team was immediately on guard. "Hey Rob, is that supposed to happen?" Wally softly asked the tech wizard.

Pellets fell to the ground before smoke began to fill the room. "Obviously not Kid Idiot!" Artemis exclaimed as she got into a fighting stance and surveyed her surroundings.

The smoke was thick as M'gann tried to establish a mind link. _Guys can you hear me?_

 _Glad to hear your voice Megalicious._

 _Loud and clear M'gann. This smoke reminds me of Gotham. Watch your backs guys, the intruder obviously feels comfortable fighting while blind._

 _How can you tell Boy Blunder?_ Artemis' reply was snarky but curious.

 _Not even an idiot would create a situation where they did not have the advantage, especially when we have home field advantage._

There was a loud crashing noise before the cave was once again surrounded in silence.

 _Guys, I can't feel Conner on the mind link any more._

 _Whoever this is took out Superboy with minimal effort. Stay traught everyone and be careful._

* * *

Wally was begging to get really nervous. Only Batman and Robin could take out a Super that fast, and even then only with the help of Kryptonite. He felt the smoke shift and immediately tensed. He was not alone. He only managed to get out _Guys_ before he too was taken out and disconnected from the mind link.

* * *

Artemis did not like how this day was going so far. She had to deal with that freshman Tim Drake stalking her through the halls, while trying to remain hidden. Which would have been laughable, if he was following some other girl around. Then Robin once again caught her by the Zeta Beam and she had to use the excuse of watching her cousin's debate team match. Robin then commented that her cousin must be involved in a lot of extracurricular activities since he sees her at the Zeta Beams often. He then cackled and Artemis got the feeling that Robin knew her secret and was only trolling her. Now she was pitted against somebody who managed to take out two of her super-powered friends and she was expected to evade capture.

"Boo" a voice whispered in her ear before hitting a pressure point in her neck. Artemis was unable to do anything but welcome the darkness that slowly encased her.

* * *

Kaldur was nervous. How was he supposed to explain this mess to Batman? Would it have been better if Robin was leading the team in this moment? How should he motivate the last standing members of his team to continue to fight? His inner ponderings left him open to attack as a figure in black and blue snuck up behind him and silently knocked him out.

* * *

Robin was beginning to cross from the border of whelmed to overwhelmed. The mystery intruder had taken out four of his highly trained friends. Whoever it was this guy was good. He knew he wasn't going to win this fight so he hit the emergency beacon on his utility belt. That way Batman would know the team was in trouble and rescue them. There was only one problem the light was not turning on to indicate that the beacon was on. Robin frowned and hit it again. Still nothing.

"Tsk tsk tsk little bird." A voice said from the darkness. "You didn't think I'd allow you to call Daddybats when this is all in good fun, did you?"

Robin gasped. He knew that voice as well as his own. He heard it everyday at home after all. "You…" was all he managed to get out before the figure surged forward flipped over the top of him and hit the pressure point behind his neck instantly knocking him out.

The figure caught the falling bird before he could hit the ground, whispering "Who did you think it was Little Bird?" The figure straightened dragging the limp Robin to the couch where the other fallen heroes were propped up. After settling Robin the figure straightened and simply stated that there was only one more to go before disappearing into the smoky darkness.

* * *

M'gann was scared. All of her friends were knocked out or worse. She had no idea where or who the figure was and nobody was able to tell her anything before they passed out. She tried to turn invisible but the smoke still parted around her making her visible to whoever the intruder was. She straightened her back and decided that she would stop the intruder no matter what, like a true hero. So that her Uncle J'onn could be proud. So that maybe she could prove that superpowers are necessary to the survival of the team. Maybe then Batman would not be so hard on Robin. MAybe then, Robin could live an ordinary life like the teenagers she saw on TV.

The smoke shifted in front of her and she tried to invade the intruders mind. She gasped as she was forcefully pushed out of the man's mind. "Trust me little martian. My mind is not one that you want to or can handle delving into. Just ask your uncle." M'gann bristled. This man hurt her uncle! She once again dove into his mind and try to force her way through.

Suddenly there was screaming. Rapid yelling in another language and a boy's wailing. Then there was laughter. So much laughter. A demented noise that just coming and coming. The laugh seemed to curl around her and squeeze her insides until she was nauseous from just the sound alone. Then there was pain. So much pain. It came in waves and knocked her down like the waves of the ocean. M'gann could do nothing but pass out.

* * *

The team stirred, slowly blinking awake. Was the whole experience just a dream? They shared glances with each other before a voice spoke up. "You are probably wondering whether or not that experience was a dream. It was not. I was single handedly able to defeat all of you. While you may have not been prepared for the drill, I did give you the smoke pellet warning."

The team looked around for the voice. All except Robin. He was looking up at the rafters before calmly stating, "'Wing get down here, and stop with your Batman impression. It's freaking the team out."

Suddenly a figure jumped down from the rafters whining "Rooobbbbbiiiiinnnnnnn! I wanted them to think I was mysterious like Dad is! Well maybe not as scary as dad can be, or as non-communicative, or as emotionally stunted, or as…"

"We get it 'Wing, you were trying to be a new mysterious trainer that will turn us into the best young heroes the world has ever seen." Robin interrupted the man before he could continue to list out Batman's shortcomings. Turning to his team he said, "This is Nightwing and he will be our Den Mother for the week. He is also my older brother and the original Robin. And if you ask anyone in the Justice League, he has the superpower to make friends, attract females, read and change people's emotions, and manipulate Batman into doing whatever he wants." The team could only gape at this.


	3. Chapter 2

**Please Review!**

 **Ch.2**

Feeling the gazes of the team, Nightwing started to feel uncomfortable. In the circus people starred because he was doing feats that they could never imagine being able to accomplish. As Bruce Wayne's adopted son, people starred either because he was rich and good-looking, or because he was the orphaned circus brat that "Brucie" Wayne took in. As both Robin and later Nightwing people starred because they were amazed that he was willing to fight the scum that had invaded both Gotham and Bludhaven. But the team was currently looking at him differently. Mostly in confusion and probably shock from all the information they had just received about the bat family.

Trying to alleviate some of the tension Nightwing asked, "Do you guys do training here in addition to the training you do with your mentors?"

Immediately the team looks towards Superboy who stares hard at the ground before grinding out "Black Canary teaches the team and is helping me learn to control my powers."

Nightwing tilts his head and ignores the warning look from Robin before asking, "Wouldn't Superman be a better fit to be your mentor?"

Superboy makes a tight fist before punching the wall and storming out of the room. M'gann following close behind him. "Soooooo….." drawled out Nightwing. "Superman still isn't talking to him even after the talk Batman had with him. Gotta give the man props, not many would have the balls to refuse a less than friendly suggestion from Batman."

"You made him upset on purpose!" Artemis shrieked. The rest of the team looked at Nightwing in shock.

"Why?" Was all that Kaldur asked. Robin looked around between his team and his brother. His brother did not reply right away, but seemed to be waiting for something.

That something made itself clear when Superboy stormed back into the room with M'gann. "I wanna know too" he growled.

Nightwing looked between them before simply stating, "I needed him to lose control." He said it as if that explained everything.

* * *

Artemis looked around at her teammates in confusion. Was she missing the obvious? Conner losing control did not sound like it was a good idea to her. Her teammates seemed just as much at a loss as she did. Only Robin seemed to grasp it, making a little 'O' with his mouth before he burst out into his infamous cackle. "Man 'Wing. Did Bats put you up to this?" He gasped between chuckles.

Nightwing looked smug before stating, "Robin, I think you forgot who exactly was in charge of the Bat Family. Agent A was the one who originally sent Bats to try and talk sense into Superman, and when he failed, he sent the big guns. Me. I just needed to prove that while Black Canary's training may be beneficial, Superboy need the training from somebody who knows how to control his powers." Again, Artemis could not help but feel overwhelmed by the Den Mother in front of her. Just who was he, when he was considered the Big Guns, not Batman?

 **A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

Again Nightwing felt the stares of the team engulf him. Not knowing what to do he asked Robin, "How much do you wanna bet that I can get Superman to agree to train Superboy by tomorrow morning?"

Robin looked at him appraisingly before stating, "If Superboy is not on the cover of the Daily Planet, I will be nice to the Demon Brat for a week."

The only reply was, "Make it two weeks of my choosing and you have a deal." Robin squinted and then nodded.

The team once again was left confused. Who was the Demon Brat and why wasn't Robin nice to him or her? Also, how could Nightwing succeed in getting Superman to acknowledge Superboy when even Batman failed?

Nightwing seemed to take no notice of their problems but instead whipped out a cell phone that had blue finger stripes on it that matched his costume. He looked at the team and said "Prepare to be amazed" before dialing. The person on the other end of the line must have picked up because Nightwing said, "Hi Ma…..Yes I'm fine…..As far as I know Clark is fine too…..I'm actually not in Gotham or Bludhaven right now…..not a mission per say….no I'm not hanging out with my brothers, I'm at Happy Harbor with the Young Justice team…..Clark didn't tell you? Well it's a team that the sidekicks, excuse me partners, made. It's a mini-justice league….the only reason I thought you knew is because your grandson is on the team….Clark didn't tell you…I don't know….Why don't you go to the nearest Zeta Beam and come to us….I'll give you access….See you in a few."

Looking up at the shocked and confused faces Nightwing grinned. He switched on his holo-computer which was identical to Robin's and started to hack to league computers to give Ma Kent access to the cave. Once finished, he walked to the Zeta Beam with the team following closly behind him. Robin was the only one who seemed to know what was going on as he cackled and choked out, "Being nice to the Demon Brat is totally worth it. Superman's totally not going to feel the aster when he realizes what you've done. "

Before the team could question Robin, the Zeta Beam announced the arrival of _Mother Goose M01_ and _Pop Hayseed M02_. Everybody was once again engulfed in questions as they had never heard of a heroes whose names had just been announced. Out of the Zeta Beam a woman and a man materialized. The woman looked as if she was in her mid-fifties and was wearing a floral dress with an apron ties around her neck. The man looked around the same age but was wearing jeans and a flannel shirt.

Spotting Nightwing, they marched over. "Where is our grandson?!" The woman demanded.

Nightwing turned to Superboy and calmly said, "Superboy this is Mrs. and Mr. Kent, Superman's parents. Ma and Pa, this is Superboy, otherwise known as Conner Kent."

* * *

Superboy knew he had a shocked expression on his face before the woman gave a little shriek and hugged him. "Oh you darling boy! Please call me Ma, everybody does!" she cried. "My son is being such an idiot! But don't you worry honey, I've spent the last thirty or so years telling that boy he was being stupid and forcing him to fix his mistakes. He will be here shortly to apologize, train you, and raise you like he should have been doing since the moment he met you."

Pop took a more subtle approach and simply walked up to Superboy stating, "You can call be Pop." His simple yet affectionate smile was more than Superboy had ever received from Superman and he couldn't help but wonder if he would feel even more warm and tingly on the inside if Superman were to give him that smile.

* * *

Watching the family moment between the Kents, Robin could not help but wish for his own family to all be here.

There was Agent A who was strict yet kind, made the best chocolate chip cookies ever, and had a medical kit ready for whenever they got back to the batcave. He was also the best grandfather anybody could ask for.

Then there was Batman who was gruff but caring, and despite his many flaws, loved each of his four sons more than anything in the world including his mission. Robin knew if it came down to forsaking the lives of one of his sons or saving Gotham, Batman would always chose his sons.

There was Nightwing, who was charismatic, always seemed to know what to say, loved cereal above all else, and was the best brother anyone could ask for. Nightwing was able to make anybody feel like they were the most important person in the world to him which is why he acted as the glue for their family. He was also the only one of Batman's son that seemed to be able to bend Batman's will to his own benefit.

Red Hood was brash and reckless, cursed more than a drunken sailor, and tried to irritate Robin, yet despite that, if there was a bully at school or a gang member that managed to get the jump on him, Red Hood was always the one to teach them a lesson.

Black Bird was the newest member of the family and would one day become Robin. He was arrogant and prideful and was trained to be an assassin. Yet every once in awhile, he would act like the kid he was supposed to be (especially when he snuggled his cat plushy at night).

The Kent's did not yet have the bond that his family did, but one day they would.

* * *

Nightwing watched in satisfaction as Ma and Pa welcomed Conner to the family. He glanced down at his watch and decided that it was time to really fix the Superman problem once and for all. He sent Superman an immediate back-up request for his location, knowing that otherwise the Man of Steel would not come near the cave. He then proceeded to hack Superman's communicator so that he could not call for League backup. There was no reason to worry the other mentors just because he wanted Superman's attention after all.

* * *

Superman arrived soon afterwards only to see a bewildered Superboy standing next to a very angry woman that closely resembled his mother. Realizing that it was in fact his mother, Superman tried to make his escape only to find Nightwing blocking his exit. There was a sharp tug at his ear before he was being dragged behind his mother towards the Zeta Beam by the ear with his father following closely behind.

Ma stopped briefly to look Superboy in the eyes and say, "Well come on, we don't have all day."

Superboy diligently followed behind her, briefly stopping to wave goodbye to his team mates. The last thing that Superman saw before the Zeta Beam took him, his parents, and Superboy away was Kid Flash turning to a smug Nightwing in shock before yelling, "DUDE! DID YOU JUST TELL ON THE MAN OF STEEL?"

 **A/N: Oh Wally...on a different note, please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

Nightwing looked around the room quickly assessing his options. Without Superboy, training would be pointless. The point of training together with a team is that the team could learn the strengths and weaknesses of each member and learn to compensate. That way it would be harder to defeat the team. Judging from the response from when he launched his surprise attack, the team had not learned how to do that yet.

The team also needed to learn to trust each other completely. From what he could gather by their body language, they were still weary of Artemis, and did not completely trust the martian when she established the mind link. The mind link itself was a good idea, but many members of the Young Justice team had gone through some sort of childhood trauma, which means that they spent energy and focus trying to keep the martian out of that part of their minds. That energy and focus could cost them their lives.

Nightwing clapped his hands once to gather the attention of the team. "Team training starts tomorrow morning. We will be doing activities as a team to build trust between training sessions." Seeing Wally about to open his mouth, Nightwing held up a hand to stop him. "There will be no arguments. You will learn to trust each other by the end of the week, and while that may seem impossible to some of you, building teamwork is one of my personal strengths. How do you think the Bat Family became such a fluid and unstoppable unit? By the end of the week, I hope to have you working so well together that you are not considered six individuals but rather a unit." Seeing the look on the team's faces, Nightwing continued, "Maybe then, Batman will stop assigning me, Red Hood, Robin, and Blackbird all the missions that he thinks that you're too green to handle." This earned shocked expressions filled with determination. Nothing like a little bribery to give motivation to unwilling troops.

"Sooooo….." continued Nightwing, "Who wants to get pizza and icecream? I'll pay."

"You do know Kid Mouth alone will eat a hundred dollars worth of pizza right?" Questioned Artemis, ignoring Kid Flash's indignant cry.

"I just got my paycheck" was Nightwing's response before he walked towards the bedrooms as he would be borrowing the emergency bedroom that Batman had set up for himself. Knowing his mentor as well as he did he keyed in the numbers 1048, the time that Bruce's parents died and the Batman was born.

Digging through the closet, Nightwing was only able to find expensive Armani suits and a few pairs of sweatpants. Digging deeper he found the gag gift he had given to Bruce for Christmas. It was a simple black t-shirt that proclaimed _I'm Batman_ in yellow above the bat symbol. Laughing he threw it on with the smallest pair of sweatpants he could find. Even then, he had to roll up the waistband multiple times. His height had never caught up to Bruce's and when Bruce teased him, Nightwing would say that his small stature made it easier to sneak hugs.

Grabbing a pair of expensive Ray Bans from the nightstand and a pair of tennis shoes from the closet, Nightwing completed his transformation into Dick Grayson. He grabbed his wallet and phone and left the bedroom whistling. As he reentered the living room, he noticed that the rest of the team had already gathered there and were waiting for him. Robin noticed him first and burst out laughing.

* * *

Before him stood his brother Dick Grayson, wearing one of his tacky shirts. But this wasn't just any shirt, this was the shirt he had given Bruce as a joke on Christmas. Bruce had said he had thrown it away but Dick must of reclaimed it before he could. "I thought Bats through that away." He said between chuckles.

"What this old thing?" Dick said with a smile, tugging at the shirt. "Musta been lying through his teeth when he told us that. Found it in his closet." Suddenly, Dick's eyes widened and he tossed Robin his phone. "Robbbiiinnnn take a photo of me will you! I wanna send it to B! Oh! I should send it to Hood too! And Blackbird! And Agent A!"

"So the whole Bat Family." was Robin's response.

"Of course! Nobody believed me when I said that Batman would find this shirt funny!"

Robin dutifully snapped a few pictures of his brother before handing him his phone back. While Dick excitedly texted the rest of the Bat Clan, Robin tried his hardest to ignore his teammates stares. Finally Wally seemed to explode. "Whoseshirtisthat?Idon'tgetwhyit's suchabigdeal!WhoseAgentA?WhoseBlackbird?WhosetheRedHood?What'sgoingon!?"

Robin took a minute to process the questions. "That is a shirt that Nightwing gave Batman last year for Christmas as a gag gift. Batman told everyone that he threw the t-shirt away but Nightwing just found it in Batman's room's closet. The big deal is that he actually kept it. Agent A is Batman's….." He paused for a second and glanced at Nightwing who quickly spelled the word dad out in morse code on his thigh. "Dad. Blackbird and Red Hood are our other brothers. Red Hood is older than me and Blackbird is younger. Is that a satisfactory explanation?" Wally nodded quickly knowing that any other questions asked would not be answered.

The Zeta Beams went off again and a flustered looking Superman walked in with a dazed looking Superboy. Looking at Nightwing he said, "I will begin mentoring him after you are done with the team."

Nightwing nodded before commenting in a light tone, "Yup next week sounds great. Just remember I do know the phone number of a certain reporter who may be interested in this story. I also have three genius brothers with nothing better to do with their time than prank you." With wide eyes Superman stumbled towards the Zeta Beam far from exerting his usual grace.

M'gann looked over at Nightwing with an innocent look on her face before asking, "I thought pranks were fun jokes that friends pulled on each other?"

Kaldur was the one who answered. "I do not think that four Robins would pull a prank that would be considered fun for the other party."

Nightwing gave an obviously fake look of innocence to the team. "Is that why Batman gets upset when we work together to prank him? I mean he is always saying how important teamwork is and then he gets upset when we do work as a team. There is no winning with that man!"

* * *

Nightwing could see that the teenagers were starting to get uncomfortable. So clapping his hands he turned to Superboy and said, "We were going to go out for pizza and icecream, wanna come? I'm paying."

Superboy looked at him innocently before asking, "Do you realize how much that will cost you with Wally coming?" Wally once again let out an indignant cry.

* * *

After everyone went to sleep, Nightwing went back to the safety of his temporary lodgings. Taking out the phone that had the blue finger stripes painted on the bottom, he opened the text conversation with Red Hood.

 _Nightwing: I have a proposition for you_

 _Red Hood: I will not hug you in return for you pranking Batman_

 _Nightwing: I thought that was a good deal! But you are guaranteed to like this proposition_

 _Red Hood: Fine. Let's hear it_

 _Nightwing: I need your help with training the team tomorrow_

 _Red Hood: Never gonna happen_

 _Nightwing: Even if said training involves you shooting the team with paint balls the entire time?_

 _Red Hood: I'm listening_

 _Nightwing: I wanna work on teamwork and I think having a marksman as skilled as yourself_

 _shooting them the entire time will force them to see each others strengths and_

 _weaknesses and force them to work fluidly._

 _Red Hood:...?_

 _Nightwing: Basically you and I get to shoot them with paintballs until they are able to dodge them_

 _all_

 _Red Hood: See you tomorrow morning_

* * *

Shutting down the screen, Nightwing put the phone down and smirked to himself. The team would not know what hit them tomorrow. Literally.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Wow! this is the longest chapter so far. Thanks so much to the people who did review! Please review it makes me happy reading the reviews that people have written so far!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

Walking into the kitchen, Robin mentally prepared himself. Nightwing may have been the oldest in age, but he was definitely the youngest when it came to maturity. He prepared himself for all the likely outcomes, the kitchen had exploded because Nightwing had attempted to cook again. There was always the possibility that Nightwing had once again flooded the kitchen full of cereal. The man's obsession with sugary cereal was unnatural. He could have also filled the kitchen with pranks and traps. But out of all the horrible situations that he mentally prepared himself for, he was not prepared for what he saw.

Nightwing was sitting in the kitchen clutching a box of cereal in his hands while laughing with Red Hood. Neither of them commented on his arrival even though he was positive that they knew he was there before he entered the room. Both were in costume, but Red Hood had taken off the helmet and was sitting there in just a red domino mask. Shoveling more cereal in his mouth, Nightwing watched Red Hood animatedly tell him about the take down of a drug dealer in Bludhaven the night before. The only explanation Robin could come up with was that he had somehow ended up in the Twilight Zone over night.

They continued to talk for the next hour, only stopping briefly to tell him good morning. By the time the rest of the team showed up, Nightwing had finished the first box of cereal and was moving on to the next. Robin did not know what was going on. There was no way in hell that Red Hood had voluntarily come to Mt. Justice, so there must be an ulterior reason. That or they really were in the Twilight Zone.

Seeing the sudden look of fright cross the face of the youngest member the team was immediately on guard. "Robin? What's the matter?" M'gann questioned softly.

Ignoring her, Robin turned to Red Hood and demanded, "How exactly did he manage to bribe you this time Hood? Is he gonna prank Batman again? Or me!? Wait don't tell me…."

Robin was cut off by Red Hood's loud scoff before he declared, "I came on my own free will Replacement. Dickhead didn't bribe me this time. He just said he needed help with training, explained what I had to do, and I decided that hanging out with my brothers was worth my time."

Robin turned to his team and with utter certainty in his voice said, "We're gonna die."

* * *

Artemis was nervous. Robin had told the team two hours ago that Red Hood being at the cave on his own free will meant trouble for them, and now it was time to start training. Instead of leading the team to the gym to train, Nightwing took them outside to an open field.

Turning to face the team, Nightwing had a huge smirk on his face. Artemis felt her stomach churn. That smirk meant fun times for the trainers and a long day for the team. It also made it obvious that Robin and Nightwing were related. Seeing the look on Red Hood's face, she knew that they were not just related like her and her sister, but they were close. They were not just brothers but also best friends. She was jealous of their bond, and the obvious bond they had with their mentor. Nightwing gave her a knowing look and she blushed.

"Alright team!" Nightwing said, "This is what's gonna happen. Hood and I are gonna take these and shiny paintball guns and shoot at you for five minutes. If any of you get hit in that time period, you all get to do five laps around the outside of the mountain. Each lap is around one and a half miles, so hopefully none of you get hit. There's something I'm forgetting….."

"You should tell them who I am Dickhead." Red Hood commented while inspecting the paintball gun carefully.

"Oh yeah! Red Hood is my younger..."

"And better looking." Red Hood added.

"Brother. He is also an expert marksman, so expect to be running, a lot. And when I say run I mean run. So no flying M'gann. You also need to stay together during laps, so no running ahead Kid Flash. Think of it as Team Bonding. If you don't follow the rules, you will not like the results."

"We are so screwed." Was all that Robin could think to say.

* * *

The team was doing there twelfth lap around the mountain. They could not dodge the expert shots of Red Hood and surprisingly Nightwing. Robin had explained on lap seven that the bat brothers went paint-balling often and were all good shots as it was a matter of survival.

"I don't get what the point of this exercise is!?" Kid Flash yelled frustratedly.

"Perhaps the point is for us to get some exercise Kid Idiot." Artemis immediately replied.

Everyone turned to Robin who looked lost in thought. "No..." He said slowly, "Nightwing would just make us run if he wanted us to exercise. I think he wants us to talk while running. Otherwise he would have let KF run ahead. And he wants all of us to do something together which is why Miss M can't fly. But I think the real purpose of this exercise is for us as a team to learn to compensate for each others weaknesses. Nightwing is good at reading body language, that and the fact that he has access to the Bat-computer leads me to think that he knows all of our strengths and weaknesses and that is why he is able to hit us. He is doing what any good criminal would do. He's teaching us how to work as a team and be stronger together than apart so that we never have to feel the loss of a teammate. So that we can protect everyone."

The team was silent for a while before Artemis spoke. "How do we cover each other's weaknesses?"

Kaldur responded slowly as if weighing his words. "I think it would be good if we all state something that we need to work on."

Seeing the nods he said, "I believe I am open after using my water bearers."

Artemis went next gesturing to her side, "I don't guard my left side properly."

Wally quietly admitted, "I'm open when I try to stop running."

Robin commented that he got distracted if there were children or neglectful parents." When the team looked at him curiously, he offered no explanation.

M'gann admitted with some embarrassment that, "I leave myself open when I use my telepathy or when I turn invisible."

Finally Conner grudgingly admitted that, "I tend not to dodge, but charge right in."

Feeling the tension between his friends, Robin stated with false confidence, "Let's make a plan to beat my brothers!" This was followed by a loud cheer of approval.

* * *

Standing with Red Hood, Nightwing watched the feed of the team. He had programmed an invisible drone to follow them so that he could make sure they didn't cheat, attain blackmail material, and see when they finally understood the point of his lesson.

Red Hood smirked before putting an arm around his brother's shoulders in a rare display of affection. "Thanks for inviting me bro. It was good to doing something fun with just you for once."

"Wanna go Go Cart racing with me when I'm finished being Den Mother?" Was Nightwing's only reply. He knew that if he displayed too many 'mushy' emotions Red Hood would close himself off again.

"Just us?" Was Hood's hopeful reply.

"Unless our other brothers civilian identities suddenly get a legal driver's licence, then yes, just us. Look alive Hood, they're coming back, wouldn't want them to think that their hard ass trainers just had an emotional bonding moment. The only response he got was a hard punch in the arm before both of them burst out laughing.

* * *

One more failed attempt later the team walked back inside Mt. Justice, covered in paint and grinning from their victory. Not only had they finally reached the five minute mark without being hit, they also had reached a better understanding of themselves and their teammates.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: I am loving all the positive reviews that I am getting! It just inspires me to keep writing new chapters and I am so happy that people seem to like the story. Like always, please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch. 6**

Nightwing sat in the kitchen trying to figure out what exactly to do with the team the next day. They were going to be tired and sore from a combination of being hit with paintballs and running so much. They needed a lazy day, preferably one that involved staying in pajamas and some sort of bonding.

He thought about how he bonded with each of his brothers after Bruce took them in. With Jason, they had bonded over their love of fast motorcycles and cars, test driving every car Bruce Wayne owned on the manor property so nobody could see a thirteen year old Jason driving. With Tim, they had bonded over a mutual love for hacking. Tim had quickly surpassed his older brother, but Dick found that he didn't mind. Damian was a hard nut to crack. He acted older than he was and insisted that he should not be treated like a child. Dick eventually found out that although Damian wanted to be treated like an adult, he didn't mind indulging in childlike behavior such as Disney movie marathons.

A grin broke out over Nightwing's face causing the team to look at their Den Mother oddly. In their eyes, he was grinning at nothing after all. Taking out his cell phone he texted Red Arrow to cash in one of the many, many favors that the red-headed archer owed him.

 _Nightwing: I need a favor_

 _Red Arrow: No. I'm not doing it_

 _Nightwing: You don't even know what it is_

 _Red Arrow: I don't need to know. The answer is no._

 _Nightwing: You owe me_

 _Red Arrow: Oh really?_

 _Nightwing: Remember that time you decided to take the Batmobile out for a spin while Batman_

 _and Green Arrow were on a league mission in Uzbekistan?_

 _Nightwing: Then you crashed the Batmobile. Batman's face turned purple and I said I crashed it_

 _Nightwing: That was the only time he's ever been so mad at me_

 _Nightwing: You totally owe me. I've got like fifteen other examples_

 _Red Arrow: Fine. What do you need?_

 _Nightwing: Watch the team for like an hour tomorrow morning. I'm Den Mother_

 _Red Arrow: When?_

 _Nightwing: Seven to eight. They'll probably sleep the whole time. Me and Hood were mean during_

 _training_

 _Red Arrow: Fine. Whatever. See you in the morning_

 _Nightwing: Thanks. See you in the morning._

Nightwing smirked. Tomorrow would be interesting. Especially because he was planning on bringing his youngest brother with him. Damian did like Disney after all, and who was he to deprive his youngest brother?

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Wally stumbled in the kitchen expecting to see a cheery Nightwing enjoying another box of cereal. Instead he got a very grumpy looking Red Hood who was glaring at the Zeta Beams. Wally felt the need to approach one of his best friends with caution and without the usual round of teasing. "Hey Roy. Why are you here this morning? And where is Nightwing?"

Roy glared even harder at the Zeta Beams if that was possible. "Nightwing called in a favor. Said he needed to run an errand and needed someone to fill in as a babysitter for him. That prick promised to be back fifteen minutes ago."

By the end of his rant, the rest of the team had already filed into the kitchen. "Maybe he got held up, I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason." Kaldur reasoned. "Did he give you any other instructions?"

"Oh yeah. He said to give you this if you guys woke up before he returned." Roy said as he dug a crumpled note out of his pocket before handing it to Kaldur.

"It says, 'Hey guys, guess I'm taking longer than expected. I'm bringing breakfast so there is no need to cook M'gann. And tell Roy that Agent A made it, that should get him out of his funk. Today you just need to wear civies, preferably comfortable ones. Oh! And I'm bring a guest who can be kind of abrasive so be prepared. And Robin, if you call him Demon Brat, I'll ground you, since I have power as Den Mother. Insert evil laugh. See you guys soon!' Then he signed it with a smiley face." Kaldur said after reading the note.

Roy had brightened considerably and was now looking excitedly towards the Zeta Beam. "Oh man! He didn't need to blackmail me into this job. He could've just said that he's bring Agent A's cooking and I would've been Den Mother for a week!"

"I'll keep that in mind Roy." Nightwing announced as he walked into the room pushing a cart full of food with one hand, and dragging a boy behind him with another. The boy had an angry pout on his face and was carrying a big box. Both were in civies but while the boy was wearing a plain t-shirt, Nightwing was wearing a t-shirt that proclaimed, "I'm not lazy I'm secretly Batman and was out all night fighting crime."

Turning to the rest of the team, Nightwing said, "Dig in guys, there's plenty for everyone as long as Kid Flash only eats four servings." The food was delicious and everyone enjoyed themselves, even Roy who finally looked at the clock regretfully, declaring that he had to go.

The team finally turned to Nightwing and the little boy who looked around ten. The boy paid them no attention, as he was to busy making faces at Robin, who was in turn, making faces back. "Team, this is Blackbird our youngest brother." Hearing hi name, the boy sat up straighter and smirked at them. "He's gonna hang out with us today. I figured that everyone would be tired, so today, we are gonna do team bonding. In this box I have pretty much every Disney movie known to mankind. Everybody on the team is going to put their name in a hat and when they get their name called pick a movie for us to watch together. We're gonna watch everybody's movie, so it does not matter what order you get pulled in okay?"

The team muttered their agreements while Nightwing carefully wrote their names on each strip of paper before putting them in a hat. Looking at Blackbird, Nightwing smiled gently before putting the boy in his lap. Blackbird struggled momentarily before resigning to his fate. "Can you pick a name for me little brother?" Nightwing asked.

Scoffing under his breath the boy drew a name. "Artemis."

Artemis moved slowly to the box and looked inside. Nightwing wasn't lying. There was almost every Disney movie known to mankind in there. "Before you pick, I want you to think about a movie that really means something to you. Pick one that resonates with you. At the end of each movie I think it would be good if you guys would share the reasons for choosing your movie. And because you all will be sharing, I'll share something now. The reason I have all these movies is because I was adopted by Batman when I was younger than Blackbird. Never having had a kid before Batman thought he couldn't go wrong with Disney and would buy every Disney movie he could find. It became a tradition. We watch every new Disney movie that comes out. Even though I'm an adult. It's our bonding time." Smiling softly he took out a copy of Dumbo. "This is the first movie we ever watched together." turning back to the team he said, "I'm sure you know that if you ever mention this or tease Batman about this, he will make your lives a living hell."

Turning back to the box of Disney movies, Artemis carefully dug through them knowing the memories that were attached to each one. All the laughter, the tears, the inside jokes, Nightwing was essentially sharing each one of them by allowing them to see his movie collection. Knowing how hard it was for him to make the decision to share a little bit of himself, Artemis selected her movie.

* * *

Watching _Alice in Wonderland_ was somehow soothing. She hadn't seen the movie since her sister ran away and it was comforting to know that she was not alone while watching it. As the end credits rolled Artemis got up and turned to the team. "This was me and my sister's favorite movie. I haven't seen it since she ran away." She didn't offer any more information but the team didn't ask for anymore either. Best of all, they didn't look at her with pity but rather with understanding.

Nodding his head at Artemis, Nightwing cleared his throat before saying, "Thank you for sharing with us Artemis. Let's take a stretch break before the next movie begins. Besides, I need to use the bathroom." With that said Nightwing seemed to roll over the back of the coach, briefly doing a one-handed handstand on the back, before flipping off. He proceeded to walk to the bathroom on his hands before flipping back onto his feet outside the door.

"Is he always like that?" Artemis questioned.

Robin and Blackbird shared a look before Robin finally answered, "Nightwing has a hard time sitting still. The stretch break is more for him than it is for us. Don't be surprised if he gets up during the movie, he's still paying attention. Especially because he wants the movies to mean something."

Walking back into the room, Nightwing gave the hat back to Blackbird. "Choose another name buddy."

Mumbling about Nightwing's foolish need to give him nicknames and not just call him Blackbird, he drew out the next name. "Kaldur."

Kaldur walked up to the box of movies. He had not lived on the surface world for a long time so he did not know what many of the movies were about. He carefully read the movie descriptions before finally coming to a movie with fish on the cover. Reading the back description he decided to put the movie into the DVD player.

* * *

Kaldur decided that he liked the movie _Finding Nemo_. The ocean looked different from the waters that he knew, but it could be because it was located in a different part of the world. Standing, Kaldur turned to his friends taking a ment to observe how Nightwing had one arm curled around each brother, tactfully separating them. Taking a deep breath he said, "I am relatively new to the surface world so I do not know Disney all that well. However, after watching this movie I found that it demonstrates some of the adventures I've had with my friend Garth. Although we are vastly different like Dory and Marlin, we each bring our own strengths to the adventure."

Nightwing gave a respectful nod before saying, "Thank you Kaldur. I'm glad you liked the movie and I'm glad that you tried to find one that you could relate too, even though you had never seen a Disney movie. Alright Fourth Son of Batman, chose the next lucky winner."

Reaching into the hat, Blackbird called out, "Conner" before tossing the slip of paper into Robin's face. Images of a third World War breaking out in the living room of Mt. Justice flashed in Nightwing's mind as he once again used his body to separate them.

Conner was thankful for Nightwing to have helped him get Superman's attention. He wondered if Disney had a movie about a father learning to love his son. Looking through the box of movies, he found a movie that he hoped might represent his and Superman's relationship.

* * *

As the final scene of _Up_ drew to a close, Conner walked to the front of the room from where he had been comfortably cuddling with M'gann. "I chose this movie because in the beginning of the movie Mr. Fredricksen wants nothing to do with Russel, but by the end he was acting like a mentor or a father figure."

Smiling softly at the stiff clone, Nightwing said, "Thank you for your honesty Conner. And if Superman decides to ignore you again, tell Robin to leave me a message and I'll get him to stop. Believe it or not, there is a person whose opinion matters a whole lot more to Superman than his parents. Okay Mini Bat, who's next?"

Blackbird sighed, as if resigned to the fact that his older brother was going to continue and call him anything other than his name. "Kid Idiot."

"Hey!" Came Wally's indignant cry.

"Little Brother, please read what it actually says." Nightwing said while glaring at Robin. "And Robin, I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that."

"Ttt. Fine. Wallace it's your turn."

Looking carefully through the movies, Wally finally came to the movie that he was looking for. Knowing the ridicule that Artemis was going to give him, he mentally prepared himself. Sure enough, as the opening scene started, Artemis burst out laughing.

Before he could defend himself, Nightwing turned and gave her a sharp look. "We don't make fun of each other's movie choices. Wally identifies with this movie and I expect you to watch the movie and find out why afterwards. Just like we did for you. Just like we are doing for everyone."

Looking ashamed Artemis muttered, "Sorry" as Nightwing restarted the movie.

* * *

Feeling nervous, Wally walked to the front of the room, the end credits of _Cinderella_ still playing in the background. Shuffling nervously, he looked up to see Nightwing giving him an encouraging look. "I chose this movie because I can identify with Cinderella. My dad was verbally and physically abusive and my mom did nothing about it. My fairy godmother came along in the form of my aunt's new husband, who turned out to be the Flash. I live with them now and my life is so much better than it was." Looking at the shocked looks from his teammates he smiled and added, "Although, I was thinking about watching _The Incredibles_ as they have a kid speedster too."

Sitting down, Wally felt lighter than he had in months and closer to his friends too. Nightwing was right. He was turning this team from a group of individuals to a solid unit.

Nightwing turned to Blackbird before stating, "BB draw the next name."

Sighing, Blackbird did as told. Seeing his eldest brother's _be nice glare_ he simply stated, "Robin" instead of using the name he wanted to use.

Robin walked to the box and drew out a movie that was on top before placing it into the DVD player. He had known which movie he was going to chose since Dick had announced the purpose of the Disney movie marathon. As the screen started to play the movie, he wondered whether or not his brothers would understand his reasoning behind the movie without being told.

* * *

The final credits of _Big Hero 6_ was playing as Robin made his way to the front of the room. He could tell by the way that Dick had squeezed his should periodically throughout the movie that he had understood. Even Damian seemed to get it, if the awkward pat on the leg was anything to go by.

Seeing the expectant looks on his teammates faces, Robin stated in a voice that was borderlining monotone, "I chose this movie because I can relate to Hiro. Both my mom and dad were killed, but through their deaths I gained a grandfather, father, and three amazing brothers."

Seeing the team's shocked faces, Robin waited for the questions. He didn't have to wait long. Wally practically exploded asking the one question on everyone's mind. "I thought Batman was your dad?"

Robin chuckled before Nightwing answered for him. "We were all adopted except for Blackbird. He's the true heir of Batman. Or so he tells us."

"I would not mind sharing the title with you Nightwing. But Red Hood and Robin are idiots. We are the only ones deserving to be acknowledged as Batman's children."

Nightwing burst out in laughter before saying, "You're so cute. Thanks for sharing bro. I know it was tough. Anyways, M'gann it's your turn."

M'gann rushed excitedly to the box before selecting her movie. Holding it up, Nighting paused and said, "I don't think I've ever seen that one before. Huh. Weird. Let's watch it." M'gann placed the movie into the DVD player and the movie began.

* * *

Nightwing understood why he never saw the movie the instant he saw Simba's father fall. He couldn't do anything but vault over the back of the couch and into the bathroom, where he instantly threw up. He continued vomiting as he heard his brother's enter the bathroom stall and rub his back. Damian was holding a glass of water out to him while Tim gently rubbed his mouth with a wet paper towel. The love and understanding that his brothers gave him overwhelmed him and he had to hug them. His brothers who would usually complain about him being nasty and not liking hugs, hugged him right back.

Sighing to himself, Dick Grayson steeled himself, slipping back into his Nightwing persona until he could call his father. Walking back into the living room he made a face before saying, "Uggghhh….too much candy. Sorry M'gann, please keep playing your movie.

* * *

After _The Lion King_ was finished, M'gann bounced to the center of the room. "I chose this movie because I think this team is like Simba and his friends in the movie. We might not fit in with other people, but together we are a family."

Smiling at M'gann Nightwing announced, "Okay guys that's the end of our movie marathon. Robin will you take Blackbird back home along with my DVD's and tell Batman to expect my call. M'gann if you wouldn't mind making dinner, that would be great."

After dinner, Nightwing sat in his room. With shaking fingers he used the computer in the room the video call the batcave, knowing his father was waiting for him to call. When Bruce Wayne's face appeared on the screen he began to talk. "I saw _The Lion King_ today. I never realized that you did a pre-movie night screening of each movie to make sure that I wouldn't be traumatized watching it."

"Of course I did. I couldn't have you rather be in juvie than with me." Was Bruce's attempt to play down is achievement and keep the conversation light. However seeing the look in his son's eyes, he asked, "How are you feeling Chum?"

"I'll be fine tomorrow. Gonna work the team hard. Beat the stress right out of my body. Speaking of activities I can do with the team, think I can use some of the money that enormous bank account of yours?"

"Only if me and you have a private movie marathon next week while Damian's at that school overnight event. Just me and you. Let Red Hood and Robin take care of Bludhaven and Gotham for the night. How's that sound Chum?"

"Deal. But only if we watch Dumbo first."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Chum."

"Me either Dad." Was Nightwing's soft reply before he turned off the computer monitor and climbed into bed. Even if it was rare, Bruce could always be relied on to make him feel better. Whether it be from a nightmare, a flashback, or from some new trauma, Bruce was always there to get him through to the other side.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Wow...definitely the longest chapter yet. Let me know what you think about the movie choices. I spent a long time trying to figure out which movies to pick for each character. I also wanted to include some Daddybats! especially when Dick saw something that reminded him of his childhood. Let me know what you think of this chapter and definitely review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

Waking up, Robin knew it was going to be a hard day. Nightwing dealt with emotional stress often the same way as Batman. Through training. If the team thought the paintball exercise with Red Hood was hard, they had another thing coming.

Cautiously, Robin exited his room in search of his brother. Theoretically Nightwing would not launch a surprise attack because he would want to fight for as long and hard as possible before he won. The question was where he was and what he was doing.

After searching the kitchen, he looked in the gym. There he saw Nightwing beating the crap out of a punching bag before stopping to look at something around his wrist and muttering about calibrations. Thinking it best not to disturb his brother, he went back to the kitchen where the rest of the team was gathering.

When Conner looked up and saw that Robin had walked in he asked, "What is your brother's problem. He's been punching that stupid bag all night! Some of us have super hearing and can't sleep when hearing our Den Mother cursing and hitting the bag."

Robin winced. Apparently Nightwing had not gotten any sleep. That was not good news for them. Watching the team look at him expectantly, Robin sighed before saying, "Look one of the movies had something that hit home for him. You guys know he was adopted by Batman, let's just say that the story of how he got into Batman's care is the most traumatic of any of us."

Scoffing, Artemis said, "Oh really, Boy Blunder. What could possibly be so traumatizing? We all have origin stories. It's what made us want to be heroes."

Walking into the room, Nightwing held up a hand for silence when he saw Artemis' face flash an apology. "Not all of you cried over the broken forms of your murdered parents when you were eight either. And not all of you were then forced into a juvenile detention center not knowing any english because there was no openings in the orphanage and you did not have any surviving family left." Seeing the horrified looks on the team's faces he continued, "Get suited up. Training starts in half an hour. Be ready." With that he walked out of the room.

Turning to the team, Robin said, "That's why Batman and him have such an unbreakable bond. The rest of us have tragic backstories, even the Demon Brat. But Nightwing, he has the one thing in common with Batman that none of us want to share with him. They both saw their parents murdered at a very young age. Be ready for training, it's gonna be a hard one. And if I were you, I would never mention this conversation again. Nor would I complain about the training. Complaining usually makes it worse."

With that said Robin swept out of the room in order to search for his eldest brother. The team exchanged horrifying looks with one another. They had all become heroes because of pain and suffering. Some of their pain was worse than others, but none of them had experienced the horrors that they knew Robin must of faced to be willing to put on a costume, even though he was an ordinary human. Now they knew that although Robin's backstory may be worse than theirs, his mentor's and his brother's origin stories came from heartbreak and death. They were like phoenix's rising from the ashes of their broken lives. Becoming stronger than the monsters in the night that had stolen from them. And that alone was a horrifying thought.

Artemis and the team entered the gym nervously. Knowing the general outline of Nightwing's origin story made her feel differently about the man. Before, he was the handsome, fun-loving hero, that always seemed happy. Artemis had just assumed that he had never truly suffered. That he did not know the horrors of the world like she did. Looking back that was a stupid assumption. Nightwing had worked in Gotham for years before moving to Bludhaven which was just as infested with crime. But what truly amazed her was how happy Nightwing was. He was truly happy when talking about or to his brothers and Batman. It gave her hope. Perhaps she too could obtain happiness, even though she too had a tragic backstory.

Looking around the gym, Artemis could not pinpoint what Nightwing was planning for the training. As far as she could tell, the gym looked the same as it had before. She looked over where she saw Nightwing smirking in the corner. She could already tell that it was going to be a long day.

Nightwing gracefully walked in front of the group of young heroes. Holding up a bracelet he said, "Each of you are going to put one of these on, then you are going to fight me for at least five minutes. It doesn't matter how many times you fall, you will get up and keep going. While you are fighting me, the bracelet will be recording your body movements. Then the real training will begin. The computer will try to hit you with an infrared "bullet" if you are hit, the bracelet will tell the computer, which will announce your failure. This is an individual exercise whose point is to learn to move like you normally don't. To be able to change direction mid-air so to speak. If you are not training with me you will be using the machines around the room. Any questions?"

Wally raised his hand before saying, "Yeah I didn't get any of that."

Nightwing smirked and seemed to relax before saying, "After each of you fight me for five minutes, I'll demonstrate."

Wally nodded once, smiling softly.

"Well, who wants to go first?"

After all of them thoroughly got beaten, Nightwing herded them off the center mat. "So the bracelet was recording my movements while fighting you. The computer will be analyzing those movements to find the most effective way to bring me down. Believe me, there are criminals out there who have this technology and there are even metahumans who can do this kind of analyzation in their heads." Pausing he gave the team a moment to fully grasp the implications of this training. It was designed to save their lives, to prevent trauma. "First I'll do a demonstration of how I'd normally move."

With that Nightwing started the training simulation. Immediately there was little red lasers trained on him. Nightwing danced around with the same grace that he had used when fighting them. After thirty seconds the computer seemed to recognize his movements and the laser beams started aiming where he was going to be, and not where he was. After another thirty seconds the computer announced _Nightwing Fail_.

Turning to the team Nightwing said, "Now I'm going to show you how I would change my movements." Seeing Kid Flash wave his arm around in the air, Nightwing cocked an eyebrow before asking, "What's your question Wally?"

"Well, you never told us how to beat it." Kid Flash stated. He was getting more and more excited for the training by the minute. After all, how could the computer hit him with his super speed?

"Ideally to win, you would incapacitate the enemy. But in this case, if you last five minutes you win. Any more questions?" Seeing that nobody was raising their hands, Nightwing nodded. "Good let's get this party started."

The team didn't even know how to describe Nightwing's movements. Watching him up against the computer, it made it obvious that he was just toying with them. He moved so gracefully, sometimes changing movements mid-air. Watching him left the team in awe as he twisted and turned and made his body be able to bend in shapes that they never dreamed were possible for the human body. As he flipped through the air, the team wondered whether or not they had the dedication necessary to reach his level. Nightwing was the kind of hero that was truly inspiring. He did not have powers like Superman, but he wasn't fear-inspiring like Batman. He was the kind of hero that just seemed normal.

Turning to the team, Nightwing noticed the looks alternating between shock, awe, and smugness from Robin. Robin was the only one who realized that the way he had just been moving was more natural to him than the way he moved when he had been fighting them. He had been using an old modified tumbling routine that his parents had taught him to evade the infrared lasers. Turning back to the team, he let out a laugh that was bordering a cackle before saying, "Your turn."

Artemis sank into the couch exhausted. It had taken her six failed attempts to get through the simulation. It had taken Kaldur seven attempts, Wally eleven attempts, M'gann ten, Conner fifteen, and Robin unsurprisingly only three. The workout was brutal. Nightwing somehow managed to watch over the simulation and monitor their activities at the same time. The second any of them tried to take a break he would tell them that unless they were using the bathroom or drinking water, they should be training.

She felt like jello, but she also felt like she had a better understanding of her body and her and her teammates limitations. Knowing Nightwing, that had been his intentions. She wasn't sure whether or not she liked how well he could read her. From the casual looks and the knowing smirks he gave her, she could guess that he knew her secret. But if he knew, wouldn't he want her to stay away from his brother. And if he knew, did that mean Batman and Robin knew too? She could only hope that if they didn't know they would still accept her after they found out. With Nightwing's help, she had begun to feel more welcome as a part of the team. She did not want that feeling to go away.

She watched as Wally sank into the couch next to her, with the rest of the team following close behind. She watched with an amused smirk as Nightwing pushed Robin off the couch, took his place, then pulled Robin into a sitting position so that he was leaning against his legs. The position looked natural, so she could tell that that maneuver was not uncommon in the Bat household.

As she watched her team, she saw that one by one they were all falling asleep. She could feel her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, and soon she was joining her team in the land of dreams.

When Batman walked into the living room of Mt. Justice he saw an admittedly cute site. The whole team was asleep on the couch, with Robin once again using his brother's legs as a backrest as he sat on the floor.

Nightwing stirred before giving him a sleepy smile. "Hey Dad." Came the soft whisper. "How was your day?"

"Boring. But it looks like you had a hard training day today." Came Batman's low response.

"It was a good day. Hey did you tell Agent A what I need for Friday morning? I wanna give him as much time as possible." Seeing that it was only Wednesday night, he would only have a full day.

"Agent A knows and has been excitedly preparing all day. Although if you ask, I'm sure he would respond that he was reorganizing the kitchen." Batman's response came with a lip twitch that signified that he had just made a joke.

"I sure hope he wasn't reorganizing the kitchen! What if he gets rid of my hidden stashes of Lucky Charms?" Nightwing's retort was only partially a joke. He really was worried about that.

"I'm sure you'll survive. I brought you the money you wanted. Are you sure that a thousand dollars is enough?" Batman quickly changed the subject before his son could explain the importance of cereal to him.

"If it's not, I'll access my bank account. If it's going down as a Justice League expanse you can always pay me back by going to a waterpark or something with me." Nightwing smirked at his father daring him to respond.

"I'll keep that in mind Chum." Batman quickly ruffled his son's hair before sweeping out of the room and to the Zeta Beams. Nightwing smiled to himself. Tomorrow would be a good day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: What is Alfred preparing for, and why does Nightwing need all that money? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Always wanted to do that! Anyways...tell me what you think! Please, please, please review! It makes my day!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

Waking up in the morning, Robin slowly stretched his sore muscles. Changing into his usual civvies, he hoped that his brother had a more relaxed training planned for the day. Sliding his sunglasses into place, he walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

Entering the kitchen, Robin saw not only Nightwing, but also Red Hood and Blackbird. All three were in civvies, with Nightwing in his usual 'punny' shirt that said _Keep Calm and Call Batman_ underneath a Nightwing jacket. Red Hood was wearing a white shirt with his leather jacket and Blackbird was wearing a red sweatshirt All three were wearing Ray Bans over their Robin that signified that whatever they were doing that day, it did not involved getting the crap kicked out of him.

Nightwing sat with the box of Lucky Charms in his hands and gestured for Robin to join them. Sitting down he glanced at his brothers and saw that they had no idea what their eldest brother was planning for them either.

Turning to Nightwing, Robin asked, "What's the plan for today?"

Nightwing made a tutting noise before saying, "Patience Robin. Wait for the rest of your team. Today's plan is going to be so much fun!"

Looking towards Red Hood and Blackbird, the brothers exchanged horrified looks. Nightwing's idea of fun often differed from theirs. Whether it be jumping out of airplanes and playing paintball while falling or jumping into the freezing Gotham Bay during the dead of winter in their underwear for charity, Dick's good ideas could cause problems for the rest of them.

Waiting for his teammates to wake up was really hard for Robin. He sat at the kitchen glancing at the clock every minute, while nervously sipping at his coffee. He noticed similar behaviors from Red Hood and Blackbird. Nightwing seemed oblivious to their behavior, happily eating his Lucky Charms.

As the team slowly started filing in, the brothers looked at Nightwing waiting for him to explain himself. As Nightwing opened his mouth to talk the Zeta Beams went off. Red Arrow walked into the kitchen and when met with curious glances, he said, "Nightwing called. Said I was needed for training. Don't know why I needed to be in civvies though."

Before he could answer the Zeta Beams went off again. Batman walked in and stopped before Nightwing. Pulling out his wallet, Batman carefully counted out five hundred dollars. "Your plans changed. I figured you could use a little extra cash." With that said, he left and went towards the Zeta Beams.

As he entered the code for the Batcave, Nightwing called out, "Thanks Dad!" The only acknowledgement that Nightwing received was a small smile that briefly appeared before Batman was whisked away.

Turning to the team, Nightwing was met with looks of shock. "Five hundred dollars is a little extra cash!" Artemis shrieked.

Nightwing briefly wondered what would happen if he told her that they were billionaires, but quickly dismissed that thought. "Well since Bruce Wayne is sponsoring our field trip today..." Nightwing trailed off. "Don't you wanna know what our field trip is?"

Seeing Nightwing practically vibrating in his seat, Robin once again felt dread creeping up his spine. He had momentarily felt better knowing that Bruce knew about whatever they were doing, but seeing Nightwing look like he was going to burst in excitement allowed the dread to return.

Seeing the nods from everybody, even Roy, Nightwing burst out, "We're going to Disney World!"

* * *

Artemis felt like her brain had just short-circuited. _Disney World?_ Were they five? Seeing the shocked look on Robin's face made her feel a little better. At least Nightwing didn't tell his brothers about his plans either. But how in the world did Nightwing manage to get billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne to agree to sponsor their trip to Disney World?

Interrupting her thoughts, Robin turned to Red Hood and Blackbird and said, "I thought that was going to turn out a lot worse."

Seeing their nods of agreement and Nightwing's pout, Artemis could not help but ask, "What do you mean? How could it be worse? And how did you get the Bruce Wayne to agree to fund our excursion?"

Red Hood answered first, "This is the guy who thought jumping out of an airplane and playing paintball while free-falling was _fun._ He also thinks transforming our staircase into a giant water slide for Batman's birthday was _fun._ "

Tilting his head to the side slighting, Nightwing looked thoughtful as he said, "I've never seen Batman turn that color before." Shaking his head slightly, he turned to Artemis before saying, "Well you see, the night that Batman called me to be Den Mother, Dick Grayson, that is Bruce Wayne's son, hit his emergency distress button. You see, we gave all the Wayne's a distress button because they get kidnapped so often. So long story short I rescued him."

Looking confused M'gann said, "Nightwing what does that have to do with Disney World?"

Nightwing turned to them with a huge grin on his face. "Well you see, after I rescued Grayson we still had over half an hour before the cops showed up. So we were just hanging out, and he asked me what my plans were for the week. Likeable guy, Dick Grayson. So I told him that I was playing Den Mother for you guys…"

"What!" shrieked Artemis. They were supposed to be a covert team, and now some rich boy knew who they were?

"What. Everyone in Gotham knows that Robin joined a team with the other side-kicks. Might want to avoid the villains there for a while, I think they all joined an 'Anti-Young Justice' club because you took away their precious Boy Wonder." Ignoring their flabbergasted expressions he continued. "That said, he said we should do something fun because it must be hard work being heroes. Then he wrote me a check. Batman cashed it in for me."

Red Hood burst out laughing. "Man I would've paid to see the look on the old man's face when you said you were taking the team to Disney World!"

The team ignored the comment but instead glanced at each other with puzzled looks.

* * *

As the rode the bioship home, Artemis reflected on the day. Besides her initial reservations, the day had been a blast. She had also learned more about her teammates. Kaldur had never been on a roller-coaster before, and after riding Space Mountain, decided that he really did not like the experience. He did however, like Splash Mountain and any water rides they went on. Wally did not like free falling, and M'gann enjoyed all the different kinds of candy that she tasted. Conner liked strength related carnival games and Robin liked taking photos of whatever possible.

When they had first arrived at the park, Nightwing had insisted that she take a photo of him and his brothers with Mickey Mouse. When she had questioned why after dutifully taking multiple photos, Nightwing had said, "Father's day is coming up and Batman is ridiculously hard to shop for. I figured he'd like a photo of his kids when we don't look like we're about to kill each other."

Robin had then ninja'd his way next to her and told her conspiratorially, "Nightwing usually gives him a coupon book each year."

"Hey! He likes the coupons, especially the ones that say 'I'll drop whatever I'm doing and babysit so you can chase Catwoman.'" Nightwing said with a smirk.

"I don't want to know about his sex life." Seeing that Nightwing was about to open his mouth, Robin quickly stated, "And no, I don't want to know about yours either." Nightwing had then proceeded to walk away laughing boisterously.

Now as she sat in the quiet bioship, she couldn't help but wonder about the emergency distress button that Nightwing had talked about earlier. What could possibly be so important about a billionaire playboy and his adopted sons that Bat Clan would give them a direct access line instead of going through the police like normal citizens? Turning to Nightwing she voiced her question.

The rest of the team turned to Nightwing to hear the response, although his three brothers seemed to know the answer before he voiced it. "Well you see, Batman is the Dark Knight of Gotham, right? Well among the other things that Bruce Wayne is called, Billionaire Playboy, Prince of Gotham, etc. He is also called the White Knight of Gotham. While Batman cleans up the streets of criminals, Bruce Wayne helps reduce poverty rates through charity. He's helping move Gotham to a brighter future too, just in a different way. Gotham cannot survive and move forward without both of them working together." Seeing the thoughtful looks on each of the team's faces. Nightwing added jokingly, "That and he's the main sponsor of the Justice League. Without him, there would be no Watchtower, and the League would never be able to pay to fix the damages caused by their fights."

The team nodded. To Artemis who actually secretly lived in Gotham, it made a lot more sense. At school Bette was always telling her about some charity gala Bruce Wayne threw that she had to go to. She had also heard that the year before, Bruce Wayne and all four of his sons had jumped into the Gotham bay on Christmas to raise money for orphanages. Suddenly she didn't see him as a playboy but rather as a father trying to make the city better for his sons. And with that thought Artemis was able to drift off into sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: So he took them to Disney World. I really like the paragraph about Nightwing explaining the necessity of Bruce Wayne because I feel like the necessity of Batman is always explained but not the importance of Bruce Wayne. And seriously, what do you get Bruce Wayne for Father's Day? So now the question is what did Nightwing have Agent A prepare? Please, please, please, take the time to review! I'm thinking of about two more chapters to this story. I opened a poll about what story I should write next, so please check it out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

Nightwing silenced his alarm as soon as it went off at five a.m. He knew that the team would not wake up for a few more hours as long as he was quiet. The day before had been eventful. Spending so much time in the sun and running around had left the team completely wiped out.

Now, as he used all the skills that Batman had instilled in him, he snuck towards the Zeta Beams. Punctual as ever, Alfred arrived ten minutes past five, the agreed meeting time, carrying a giant box, and pushing a huge cart full of various foods. Smiling Dick grabbed the giant box from Alfred, before leading him to the kitchen. There, he put the box down, before helping Alfred unload the food onto the counter, and into the fridge. Alfred had gone all out, bringing food for breakfast and lunch as well as cookies and other delicious snacks.

Dick couldn't help but grin as Alfred started to unload the box. Streamers, balloons, and other party materials came out of the box. Alfred had even managed to bring a projector with him. Dick thought of the slideshow of pictures that he had made using surveillance photos, photos from the invisible drone that had been following the team as well as the tiny camera that was sewn into all the Bat Clans costumes.

Within an hour, Alfred had the cave looking amazing, full of streamers and balloons. He had even managing to turn the pool into a foam pit by using one of the new capsules that Bruce had invented. Add another capsule and the water would return to its usual form, without any environmental damage. Seeing as Alfred had made a foam pit, Dick had spent the hour hanging a trapeze above the foam pit. Growing up the way he did, Dick thought that would be the perfect way to relax, and even share a bit of himself with the team. Even if they did not realize he was sharing.

Dick helped Alfred pack the rest of the supplies up and loaded them onto the cart before bringing Alfred back to the Zeta Beams. Once there, Alfred gave him a soft look before saying, "Master Dick, your father and brothers will be here at three to pick you up. Please have this mess cleaned up by then. After all, your father is allergic to fun." With that Alfred departed into the Zeta Beam.

Deciding to do something useful, Dick started putting the breakfast feast that Alfred made onto the table. There was oatmeal, waffles, french toast, regular toast, eggs, bacon, and of course cereal. Nightwing watched amused as the teens wandered into the kitchen, following their noses to the delicious aroma. Robin took one look at the food, and then the streamers hanging around the room before saying, "I hope Agent A cooked the food. Otherwise this party you threw yourself will end with us all having food poisoning."

"Of course Agent A made it! The only thing I can sort of cook is pasta, and that's just barely. On the bright side, I'm allowed to pour my own cereal unlike Dad." Nightwing still did not know how Bruce had managed to turn the cereal with milk that he was trying to make for himself into a putty that turned harder than concrete within an hour. After that accident, on top of a very long list of kitchen related disasters, Bruce had been permanently banned from the kitchen.

"It would be very hard to be a worse cook than Batman." Robin said contemplatively. "I'm not sure if you could be worse if you tried. Batman just has sheer unparalleled talent when it comes to making disasters in the kitchen."

Nightwing nodded at the validity of that statement. Turning to the rest of the group he said, "Dig in!" With gusto, the team dug into the delicious breakfast prepared by Alfred Pennyworth. As expected, M'gann wanted to have cooking lessons from Alfred. Robin clearly sent him a look that said _If Alfred couldn't teach you to cook after fifteen years, what makes her think she has a chance_. Nightwing had burst out laughing and when asked, said that Batman had made a joke earlier and he just got the punch line.

* * *

After they were all done with breakfast, Nightwing led the team to the projector, where he started playing the slideshow he created. Pictures of the team smiling, laughing, working together, and even just sitting in compatible silence started playing. Nightwing had somehow managed to get every single moment that they were acting as a team, rather than six strangers on tape. As they watched the slideshow progress, they could see the trust and comradery grow, between them until it felt like they had been a team for years longer than they had.

* * *

The slideshow continued for another half an hour before Nightwing brought them to where the pool was. Or at least where it used to be. Instead of water, there appeared to be some sort of foam. Hearing Kaldur's strangled cry, Nightwing turned to them and said. "I just have to throw this capsule into the foam and it will turn back into water. It's also completely eco-friendly. I just thought swinging off a trapeze and into a foam pit would be fun."

Seeing the looks of nervous apprehension from the team, Nightwing volunteered to go first. Swinging on the trapeze, he waited until he got to the maximum height before launching himself off and doing three front flips and a twist. When he landed the foam seemed to explode around him, but he clawed his way to the surface before awkwardly making his way to the edge and pulling himself out. Seeing the excited faces he asked, "Who's next?"

* * *

The team spent hours flipping around and goofing off. The team had laughed so hard when M'gann accidently started to fly before hitting the foam. It took a while for Nightwing to explain to her that landing in the foam was the best part.

The most amazing part of the whole experience was watching Nightwing and Robin do flips and other stunts that she had thought were impossible for even olympic athletes. Nightwing in particular seemed to have an unnatural grace in the air.

* * *

As the team settled in the kitchen for lunch, Nightwing promised not to take down the trapeze and to leave some of the capsules in Robin's care so that they could do it again if they wanted. The lunch was just as tasty as the breakfast, and there was enough of it for even Kid Flash to be full.

As the teens settled comfortably in the living room, Nightwing came in carrying a container full of different kinds of cookies. Sitting comfortably on the floor with the teens surrounding him he said, "Does anyone want to share a secret? Nothing related to secret ID's."

Seeing the hesitant nods, Nightwing said, "I'll go first. Ever since my dad died, Batman has always been careful to make sure I don't feel like he's trying to replace him. What he does not realize is that he became so much than my father a long time ago. He's my father, mentor, confidant, and best friend all rolled in one. I've never been able to find a word to describe that properly." Looking up at the team, Nightwing grabbed a cookie and asked, "Who wants to go next?"

Taking a deep breath, Artemis said, "My dad's Sportsmaster, my sister is Cheshire, and my mother was Huntress before an injury left her in a wheelchair."

Seeing the shocked and angry looks on the team's faces, Nightwing spoke up, "Well Batman, Robin, and I have known the whole time. And obvously Green Arrow knows." Turning to the team he said, "Are you really going to question the judgement of three league members? Especially when one of them is Batman, the wold's greatest detective and probably the most paranoid man on Earth?" Seeing the team shake their heads, Nightwing continued. "Good. Who wants to go next?"

"Artemis is not the only one with a villain for a father. My father is Black Manta, the greatest enemy of Atlantis." Kaldur said.

Connor spoke quietly after Kaldur finished. "Lex Luthor managed to combine his DNA with Superman's to make me. That's why I don't have all of his powers. I have human DNA and Kryptonian."

M'gann burst into tears before saying, "I'm not a green martian like I said, I'm a white martian!"

Wally spoke quietly before saying, "I called my Uncle Barry 'Dad' the other night. When he got up and walked over to me I flinched so hard expecting him to hit me, but instead I got the gentlest hug ever. He told me that he would love to be my father."

Robin turned to the group before saying, "My birth parents were neglectful. Nobody even realized that they had a kid. But after they died and I got adopted, I got to see what a real family is supposed to be like. I have a father, a grandfather and three brothers, although my oldest brother acts like our mother sometimes. We even give him Mother's Day cards."

Nightwing let out an indignant "Hey! That's supposed to stay in the family traitor!" Before lunging at Robin. What had been a somber moment turned into the whole team tackling each other and wrestling on the floor.

Hearing a throat clear, Nightwing looked up. Standing there was an amused Batman, Red Hood, and Blackbird. Seeing that the team seemed to be tensing at his mentors arrival, Nightwing shouted in a dramatic tone, "Stop! Everyone look really bored! Batman is deathly allergic to fun!" With that everyone burst out laughing again.

Sending his son an amused glance, Batman decided retaliation was in order. In a move that nobody on the team expected, Batman leapt over the back of the coach and tackled Nightwing. Both were laughing as they tried to pin the other to the ground. Seeing that their brothers and mentor were wrestling, Red Hood and Blackbird immediately jumped into the fray. The rest of the afternoon was spent in laughter.

* * *

Saying goodbye to the team had been tough. Red Tornado had walked into the room behind Batman but nobody had taken any notice. As he said his goodbyes, he promised that he would visit soon. Seeing their doubt, Nightwing said, "Don't worry I'll make sure that Bats puts me down for temporary Den Mother again. If that doesn't happen soon, I'll just kidnap you guys." His confidence reassured them, as seen by their relieved faces.

Now he sat in the Batcave with all his brothers and his mentor. "Why don't you boys go up and get ready for dinner? Dick can I have a minute?" Bruce's deep voice echoed through the cave. They boys made their way up the stairs mumbling the whole time.

As soon as they were upstairs Bruce pulled a very surprised Dick into a tight hug. "Not that I'm not enjoying the hug, because I am, but why are we hugging?" Dick's voice sounded from where it was buried in the side of Bruce's neck.

"I heard what you said to the team. We didn't mean to eavesdrop but you started to talk just as we were approaching. We walked away after you shared and only came back when you guys started wrestling. Just so you know, you're all those things to me too Chum. I never thought another person could mean as much to me as you do. Don't get me wrong I love each of your brothers, but I think because you were the first, you hold a special place in my heart."

"Bruce, I think that that was the most beautiful thing you have ever said to me. And while this is not nearly enough, Bruce, I love you Dad."

Bruce smiled tenderly before saying, "I love you too Chum. Let's join the others before Alfred sends a search party."

With their hearts light, both men raced up the stairs eager to see what culinary masterpieces awaited them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: One more chapter I think. What did you think about the secrets? About Nightwing's secret? About Batman's reactions? LEt me know and review! Review! REVIEW!**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The team did not have to wait long for Nightwing to come back. Two weeks later he woke them all up at five a.m. and had them change into old civvies, all while dragging behind him a very grumpy Blackbird and a mostly asleep Red Hood. Then dragging behind him five sleepy teenagers and his three brothers, he went to the Zeta Beams.

After landing in Gotham, Nightwing pushing all the teenagers into a parked van before he drove off. He drove them into a neighboring city, only stopping to buy them all breakfast. When he finally stopped driving they noticed they were in what looked like a paint covered war zone.

As Nightwing went up to the front window and paid, Red Hood went to the trunk and pulled out nine top notch paintball guns. When met with the curious looks of the Young Justice team, he said, "We bought extra, never know when a paintball war will break out, what if you have friends over?" The team could hardly understand the complexity of the lives that the Batbros lived in.

Nightwing came over with helmets and chest padding for everyone before saying "Let the games begin, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" This earned a paintball to the back of his head from each of his brothers.

* * *

When Batman and Black Canary arrived at Mt. Justice, it was unusually quiet. Exchanging a look the two heroes set out to look for the team. Finding no signs of life and no signs of a struggle, the two mentors were left confused.

Spotting a single box of Lucky Charms, on an otherwise immaculate counter. Batman had a feeling. Ripping into the box and pouring the cereal onto the counter, Batman began his search for clues.

Black Canary looked at Batman like he was crazy. Who would pour cereal all over the kitchen counter on a normal day, let alone a day where all the young heroes seemed to be missing. Seeing that Batman had something clenched in his hand, she walked over expecting to see cereal dust. Instead she saw that he was clutching a flash drive. Perhaps he was the World's Greatest Detective, she would have never thought that a box of Lucky Charms would hold a clue.

Uploading the flash drive into the computer they saw that a video was uploaded. Clicking on the video, Batman and Black Canary waited for the video to load and see what fate had befallen the young heroes, although Batman had a sinking feeling that he already knew.

When the video uploaded they saw a man sitting on an office chair facing away from the camera. "Hello Justice League." The man said while turning his chair around. Batman resisted the urge to face-palm. There was Richard sitting with Damian asleep in his lap like a cat. Richard was stroking the boy's head and back and the boy seemed to be purring in his sleep. Richard had a maniacal grin on his face, and Batman knew, that if the man had not been wearing his sunglasses, his eyes would be twinkling.

"I am afraid that I had to resort to desperate measures and kidnap the team. If you are blaming yourselves, don't." Dick paused dramatically. "If anyone is to blame it is Batman, as I told him the fate of your young protegees weeks ago. I wish to have access to the team anytime that I want and to share a mentoring role with Black Canary." Taking on a more whiny tone Dick said, "It's not fair, I never see all my brothers anymore. So Batman you will notice that I also kidnapped Red Hood and Blackbird." Taking a more serious tone again, Dick continued, "If you don't I will resort to drastic measures and kidnap Agent A too. If you ever want to see the children alive again, you will do as I command!" Cackling evilly, Dick reached forward and turned off the monitor.

Seeing as the video was over, Batman said, "I knew that letting Nightwing be Den Mother was a bad idea."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: I will be doing a kind-of sequel where the team is guarding the Wayne brothers but do not realize that they are the Batbrothers. It will also be set in season 1 with Tim Drake as Robin instead of Dick Grayson. Thanks for the idea UniLiliCornia!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this, and all the positive reviews were great because it is my first story. Personally I really like the last line of the story and I hope that you guys will read the sequel. Since this is the last chapter of this story, do me huge favor and review for me! It helps me come up with ideas and motivates me to keep writing new chapters quickly. Thank you guys so much!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The sequel is now up. Please check it out!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sequel to Babysitting the Wayne's is now up. It's called, _To 'Live' Again_**


End file.
